


King of the Clouds (Platonic Krii7y)

by PenName_Crystal_Vibe



Category: Banana Bus Squad, Gay baby gang
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-11
Updated: 2018-09-11
Packaged: 2019-07-11 01:13:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15961544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PenName_Crystal_Vibe/pseuds/PenName_Crystal_Vibe
Summary: This one shot deals with death and the side effects that go with it.It deals with guilt and bad coping mechanisms.If any of any of these things trigger you, please do not read this.-Crystal





	King of the Clouds (Platonic Krii7y)

**Author's Note:**

> This one shot deals with death and the side effects that go with it.  
> It deals with guilt and bad coping mechanisms.  
> If any of any of these things trigger you, please do not read this.
> 
> -Crystal

“Every morning I feel like I’ve died, but I lie watching my ceiling fan, spin reality. But I know I’m alive and I shouldn’t be. I should’ve died that night. Not him. It should’ve been me. If it weren’t for me, he wouldn’t even know this stuff existed. Or how addictive it can be. I’ve become a better person since that day, I no longer smoke that crap. I vape now. I know he always hated the smoke. But it doesn’t help. Just reminds me that my best friend is dead because of my bad decisions. I guess it’s just a bad hobbit that I couldn’t kick.” John said, his discord chat open.

On the other side of the line, one of John’s friends sat listening. They all took turns. Listening to John. A new day but the same story, over and over.

“John, you need to go and get help. Contact a therapist, we can only do so much.” Craig said.

“Yeah dude. We understand that you’re hurting, but it has been a _year_. Half of our friends won’t even come and game if they see you’re on. Maybe it’s time to let it go. Go out, or even stay in. But do something productive. Meet some new people, game or something. What you’re doing isn’t healthy.” Tyler stated.

“Alright guys. I guess I’ll chat later.” John said, sitting up.

“Get out of your house.” Tyler said before his line went dead and his icon disappeared.

“Yeah. If you don’t, I’ll tell Smit everything. You know Luke isn’t as dumb as you think. He’s starting to piece everything together. He always asks why you won’t talk to him.” Craig explained, “But seriously, take it easy and get out of that house.” The line cut, and Craig’s icon disappeared, leaving John alone in the sever.

John let out a sigh, clicking the cross and closing Discord down.

“ _Go out John. It’ll do you some good John. It’s been a year John.”_ John muttered, standing up. ‘But you know they’re right. You need to get out and keep living.’ John rolled his eyes, “Shut up, stupid voice of moral.”

He walked out of his room, ‘They don’t understand.’ He walked into the kitchen, getting a glass, filling it with water, ‘None of them ever made bad decisions that affected another this way.’ He left the kitchen, standing between the doorway and the lounge room, his eyes dancing around the room, looking for his vape canister.

“Looking for something?”  familiar voice threw John off, he turned around to face the direction of the voice.

Sitting on the other side of the kitchen counter, John noticed his vape canister in his friend’s hand.

“Fuck off arsehole, give it back.” John demanded.

Lukas shook his head, “No John. I knew something was up a while ago.” He said, “John this isn’t healthy, I was invited to the funeral. I know that he’s dead-”

“They both are.” John interrupted, looking down.

“It’s not your fault dude. YOU didn’t tell them to go to that party. YOU didn’t tell them to get drunk, to get high off their head. YOU didn’t tell Cameron to get behind the wheel of that car. It’s not your fault. Stop blaming yourself for something that was out of your control.” Lukas sated.

“But Cam was always more responsible than Mason and I. If I hadn’t shown him that shit, he wouldn’t have been tempted to take it at the party.” John explained.

Lukas got up, walking over to his friend, “Yes they would’ve. Both of them. Because drunk people do stupid shit. So what if you showed them what the fuck that shit was. It was still their choice to take it. They didn’t have to, but they did. Stop blaming yourself. Toby or Ezra could’ve stopped them. But they didn’t either.” Lukas said.

John sighed, “Just give me the canister Smit.” He said.

“No, this is no better than a real cigarette. They’re just as addictive.”  Lukas stated, keeping a tight hold on the small device.

John stopped trying to get the canister, then something came to mind, “How the fuck did you get into my house?” he asked, looking at the younger male.

Lukas laughed, “Did you seriously forget that we gave each other keys to our respective houses? Ya know, in case of surprise visits or problems with planned ones?” he asked.

John shrugged, “I guess I did. I mean…” he trailed off.

“John seriously? We got them done so long ago and you just forgot? I am offended.” Lukas said, putting his hand over his heart.

John laughed, a genuine one, not forced, “You’re so dramatic.” He said.

“It is my speciality.” Lukas stated.

John quickly snatched his canister out of Lukas’ hand while the other male wasn’t paying attention.

“Hey. I said no.” Lukas said, crossing his arms.

John rolled his eyes, “You’re not my mum.” He stated.

“No. But I could be your-”

“Everyone knows you’d bottom in any relationship Ren.” John said.

Lukas turned red, “Shut up.” He muttered.

John chuckled, shaking his head, placing the canister to his mouth and sucking in the vapor.

He blew out the cloud above both of their heads.

“That gross.” Lukas said, waving his hand in front of his face.

“Life’s gross.” John replied.

Lukas rolled his eyes, “You wanna go play some game?” he suggested, pointing towards my office.

John smirked, “What type of games?” he asked.

“Ew, John, no. You know what I mean.” Lukas stated, his face bright red.

John snickered, “I know, I’m just playing with ya. Let’s go play some games.” He said, smiling for the first time in a year.


End file.
